


Meet the Beales

by justwritethatdown



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justwritethatdown/pseuds/justwritethatdown
Summary: Bechloe Week 2020 – Day 4:Baby Farm Animals(Part one of Fake Dating) okay I cheated with this oneSet in Barden years. Chloe asks Beca to pretend to be her girlfriend at her brother’s wedding, but they have to set some rules first, and a safe word.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 28
Kudos: 170
Collections: Bechloe Week 2020





	1. Safe Word

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd because I just finished writing this. Sorry for stupid typos >.<

“What would you want to do me a favor?” asked Chloe with a childish smile on her face

“Depends on the favor” replied Beca nonchalantly

“I need you to be my date”

Beca looked away from her laptop and blinked at Chloe “are… are you asking me out?” she stuttered, her shocked expression make Chloe giggle

“Not for real” she explained, unknowingly crushing Beca’s heart “I need a date for Nate’s wedding, so my family won’t get on my case for not having a partner” – Nate was Chloe’s older brother, Beca had met him once, he seemed nice and they were very close.

“Wouldn’t it be better to bring a dude?” she asked, still a little shocked

“They know I like girls too, Beca” frowned Chloe

“yes, I know, but they’re not particularly happy about that” argued the brunette raising her eyebrows

“Just one more reason to bring a girlfriend” winked Chloe.

Beca knew Chloe didn’t have the best relationship with her parents; they’d always made her feel out of place, inadequate, not worth of their name. Her father was an important lawyer and her mother was one of those annoying heiresses, who did nothing other than organize fundraises and boring events. All they cared about was appearances. Nate was three years older than Chloe; he was blonde – like their parents – tall and handsome, captain of the lacrosse team – all the girls in high school were at his feet – and first of his class.

Nate was the perfect son who always makes his parents proud. Chloe, on the other hand, wasn’t so keen to please them, she followed her heart; she wasn’t top of her class – not that she were terrible either – was part of the glee club, instead of the debate one, as her father had wanted, and preferred to hang out with the outcasts instead of those snob popular girls her mother always insisted should have been her friend, since they were the daughters of her friends and belonged – like them – to the high society.

That’s why Chloe’s parents threated her like the black seep of the family. They made her feel so insecure that she used to think there was something wrong with her, to the point that she used to dye blonde her beautiful red hair, just to look more like them.

Nate was the only one who made her feel loved; he always took her side against their parents and find the time to listen to her when she needed him. He was the first one she talked about her doubts towards her sexuality and then the first one she came out to and he reassured her that it didn’t change anything about her and that he would always love her, no matter what. Chloe remembers him picking a ferocious fight with his father when he was trying to force Chloe back in the closet when she finally came out to their parents too, worrying that, even if it wasn’t an issue to them, other people might have treat their family differently knowing about Chloe’s _tendencies._

However, Nate got into Harvard – to follow his father’s steps – when Chloe was still in her sophomore year, leaving her alone to deal with her parents, who always told her how much they wished she could be more like her brother. When she didn’t get into Harvard, they treated her like a failure and, even if they didn’t really disown her, it was a mutual silent accord that their interaction would have reduced to the bare minimum once se would have gone to Barden.

Chloe opened up with Beca about this last summer, when the brunette asked her why she never went home for the holidays and Chloe told her that, even if she was really confident and proud of who she was now, going home always brought back those old feelings and insecurities.

Beca knew that Chloe was asking her because, more than a date to save face, she needed a friend to support her, but she really didn’t think that pretending to be the girlfriend of the girl she was desperately in love with was the best idea.

“I can ask Stacie, if you don’t wanna come” huffed Chloe and something inside of Beca snapped. Her stomach knotted with jealousy, if anyone was going to pretend to be Chloe’s girlfriend in front of her whole family, that was gonna be _her_ and certainly not _Stacie_.

“Okay, I’ll do it” she spat out “but you owe me, big times”

“You’re the best!” squealed Chloe hugging her “we need to set some rules” she added

“Rules? What rules?” asked Beca in confusion

“Rules like, how do we act with each other, set some boundaries and safe word”

“A safe word” repeated Beca

“Yes, something you can say if you get uncomfortable and need to take a break” explained the redhead “I know my family can be a lot, you probably will need it” she added in a sad tone

“I’m gonna be fine” assured Beca offering her a gentle but sure smile “I think we would rather need a backstory, like how we met, who asked whom out… stuff like that”

“We can use _our_ story, I think it works… and obviously, I’m the one who asked you out”

“Hey!” lamented Beca offended “what do you mean _obviously_? I could have asked you out too”

All it took for Beca to stop complaining was Chloe raising a questioning eyebrow and Beca awareness that, in fact, she _didn’t_ ask Chloe out, despite her huge crush on the redhead.

“Back to the safe word, it should be something you wouldn’t normally say in a sentence but that you can manage fitting into a dialog-”

“Like _I love you?”_ interrupted her Beca, making Chloe glare at her

“What about… baby farm animals?”

“Baby farm animals?” gulped Beca “how am I supposed to use that in a sentence?” she complained

They moved the conversation in Chloe’s room, so that they could talk freely without being disturbed by any Bella.

“We should talk boundaries; as you know, I am a pretty expansive person, and my family knows that too, so it would make sense if my girlfriend was too, but I want to make sure you’re okay with some things…” started Chloe; they were sitting on her bed one in front of the other, knees almost touching.

“Such as?” tentatively asked Beca starting to sweat. The whole thing was starting to feel way too intimate for her; being locked in Chloe’s room, talking about how expansive they should have been with each other in front of her family. Hear heart was starting t race at the thought of Chloe treating her as like her girlfriend, so she reacted in the only way she knew: closing off and being dismissive, afraid that Chloe could find out how much she was affected by their conversation.

Beca had asked Chloe to make it quick, with the excuse that she had a lot of work to do on the mix for their setlist, so the redhead had started shooting questions at her

“Hand holding?”

“Obviously”

“Hugging?”

“Yeah, I can live with that” lied Beca, already in distress. She could barely survive their _platonic_ hugs, she didn’t want to think about what a ‘romantic’ hug between them could do to her

“Sharing food, feeding each other?” continued Chloe, without missing a beat

“I think we already do that on daily basis” stated Beca tilting her head

“True. So you’re okay with me sitting on your lap too, pet names?”

“Ugh, seriously?” asked Beca feign disgust, but the serious expression on Chloe’s face made her clear her throat “ _Okay_ I can accept baby an babe” she conceded

“Okay…” pouted Chloe

“Oh my god, how did you want to call me?” laughed the brunette

“My little munching” beamed Chloe

“Absolutely **not** ” spat out Beca terrified and they both laughed

Chloe became suddenly serious and looked into Beca’s eyes taking a deep breath “what about kissing?” she asked tentatively, worrying her bottom lip

Beca hesitated. “I mean, I guess… if we have to” she mumbled, feeling her cheeks heating up

“We totally don’t have to” assured the redhead “I mean, it would be easier to convince them that we love each other if they saw us kissing, but we don’t have to prove anything to them” she added with a hint of sadness in her eyes. Beca just wasn’t able to say no to Chloe

“Okay, yes, I can do this. I can kiss you” accepted B hiding her bright red face under the palms of her hands

“Don’t be so nervous about it, do you wanna practice?” asked Chloe taking Beca’s hands away from her face to let her see the ironic way she was wiggling her eyebrows

“Dude, no! what the fuck” spat out Beca, jumping off the bed

“I was joking” laughed Chloe

“Yeah, well. Are we done here?” asked the brunette, feeling a sudden need to run away

“Yep. Thanks Bec, you can go now” dismissed her Chloe.

It was gonna be a disaster. Beca knew she was going to die as soon as Chloe’s lips would touch hers. To be honest, she didn’t even know if she could survive at the fact that Chloe would introduce Beca to her family as her girlfriend.

The following days they went shopping to find some dresses for the wedding and the wedding related events they were going to attend during the week they’d spend together at Chloe’s childhood house.

Beca hated shopping, and she hated the idea of wearing a dress, but she decided to let Chloe chose – with some limitations – what she would have liked her girlfriend to wear at her brother’s wedding.

To Beca it had a bittersweet taste; she couldn’t say she didn’t love to spend time alone with Chloe, trying out clothes in the redhead’s room and already pretending to be a couple, even if there was no one to watch them, just as an inside joke between them and to practice for the wedding.

“Babe, what do you think?” giggled Chloe turning on herself to fully show the dress she was wearing to Beca

“You look amazing, baby” joked back Beca “seriously, I thin we found the dress” she said in a more serious tone

“Thanks” smiled Chloe approaching her. Beca swallowed hard imagining a million different scenarios of what Chloe was going to do once she’d reached her – most of which ended with them kissing.

When Chloe reached her, she gently pushed a lock of brown hair behind her shoulder and let her finger trace Beca’s arm “you look amazing too” she said staring into deep blue eyes “we really are a beautiful couple” she joked, letting Beca breathe again.

It hurt. To know that it was all pretend, that Chloe wasn’t her girlfriend and it was just a joke for her, but Beca found that she couldn’t get enough of that game and wished it could last forever, because it did hurt, but it hurt so good.


	2. You put me on and said I was your favorite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Bechloe Week 2020 – Day 5:** Fake Dating
> 
> Chloe brings Beca to her brother’s wedding as her (fake) date and things escalate pretty quickly.

“Why didn’t you tell Nate we’re faking it?” asked Beca while the two girls were getting down the bus

“I don’t want to force him to lie for me” explained Chloe “oh look he’s here”

Beca fondly watched Chloe drop her luggage on the ground and run to hug her brother, who lifted her from the floor and spun her around. The brunette slowly approached them pulling both hers and Chloe’s baggage behind her

“So, who’s this lucky plus one? Why didn’t you tell me about them?” she heard Nate ask

“Hello” she said shyly

“Beca?” he gasped “you- Chlo why didn’t you tell me about this?” he questioned looking both happy and surprised. Chloe babbled something trying to shut him up, but it didn’t work, he was too excited about the news “I’m so happy you two finally got together. Chloe is so in love with you, Beca! She never shuts up about you” he laughed

Chloe forced out a weird laugh and pushed her bag basically in his face “why don’t we go now? We don’t wanna be late” she retorted before turning to Beca “he only said that to be nice” she told Beca, clearly embarrassed.

When they got to the hotel, Serena – a tall, blonde (incredibly beautiful) woman – greeted them giving them both two cosmopolitan and a hug. Beca hated hugging strangers, but she guessed it was part of the deal.

“Chlo, this is the key of your room, so you can go leave your stuff and refresh before dinner. Oh, and drink up, I need you to get to my level, babe” she winked smacking Chloe’s ass. They seemed to be pretty close even if Chloe only ever referenced to her as Nate’s girlfriend when talking about her with Beca.

“You and Serena are pretty close huh?” casually asked Beca while they were unpacking their bags

“Yeah, she and Nate have been together since forever – king and queen of prom when they were seniors – she’s like a sister to me” answered the redhead with a smile

“Mh”

“What?” laughed Chloe

“Nothing, I mean it’s not like I’ve smacked your brother’s ass” mumbled Beca

“Aww baby, are you jealous?” beamed Chloe stopping her unpacking to get closer to Beca

“I’m not _jealous…_ it’s just that- I thought it was rude to act like that in front of your girlfriend” spat out Beca already cursing that one cosmopolitan for loosening her tongue already

“Possessive much…” stated Chloe raising and eyebrow, but she had the hint of an amused smile on her lips

“Whatever, I’m gonna hit the shower or we will be late” dismissed Beca locking herself in the bathroom

“How’s the bed?” asked Chloe, throwing herself onto it and startling Beca

“Dude!” she gasped rolling on her side to give some space to the redhead “get dressed, they’re waiting for us” she scooted her. Beca was used to have a half naked Chloe around; nudity was never an issue to the redhead, but every time the girl got to close to her – like she did now, wearing nothing but a robe – Beca became incredibly flustered.

Chloe groaned rolling on her side, the fluffy white material slightly shifting to show more of her skin, and Beca had to turn her head to look at literally anything else; she felt that it was disrespectful to look, even if Chloe didn’t mind, she just couldn’t. Maybe it was the fact that she wanted it _so_ badly, to make her think it was something forbidden, something wrong; the fact that she wouldn’t just see her half naked, but that she would actually _look_ at her, in a non-platonic way, one you shouldn’t really look at your friends. 

Chloe had rolled on her stomach and was keeping her upper body up on her elbows “so, _girlfriend_ , are you ready to meet my family?” she joked poking Beca’s side. The brunette took a deep breath before turning to look at Chloe and, as she feared, her stare fell down the girl’s exposed cleavage and she cursed herself

“Can you please put something on” she begged, forcing her eyes to look up at Chloe’s face. The smug amused smirk of the redhead made Beca’s stomach twist; she wasn’t sure if se wanted to kiss it or punch it away, all she knew was it was incredibly sexy, and infuriating and she needed it _gone_

“It’s so funny how embarrassed you get” teased the redhead getting up

“Shut up”

In response Chloe let the robe slip down her body and walked to the closet completely naked

“Oh, for fuck’s sake” cursed Beca under her breath getting up and turning towards the door

“Why are you so uncomfortable with nudity?” innocently asked Chloe giggling, but Beca ignored the question

“I’ll wait for you outside”.

“When the elevator started going down, Chloe turned to look deeply in Beca’s eyes “are you sure about this? Last chance to bail out” she said worrying her bottom lip. She wore a pastel blue dress opened on the back, that reached her ankles and black heeled sandals that matched her handbag. Beca was wearing a pantsuit – picked by Chloe – with a lacey top and high heels.

“I’m all in” assured Beca offering her a smile and her hand to take. The ding of the elevator informed them that they reached the floor, Chloe smiled and laced her fingers with Beca’s before stepping out of the platform.

Beca could feel Chloe’s body go rigid as soon as they set foot inside the dining room, so she squeezed her hand. Chloe squeezed her hand back.

“Chloe, honey, come here, give me a hug” Beca heard from across the room and felt Chloe’s hand slip from hers. A blonde, thin woman with icy eyes approached them and wrapped Chloe into a flash hug – Chloe had hugged Beca for longer after not seeing her for one weekend – before looking at her with furrowed brows “who’s your friend? I thought you’d bring your boyfriend”

Chloe cleared her throat looking at her feet for a moment so Beca intertwined their fingers again and took a step forward “she’s Beca, my girlfriend” informed Cloe with a smile. Her mother rolled her eyes at that

“You’re still keeping up with this _thing_?” she asked in condescension, making Beca want to fight her.

In that moment a man with white hair and blue eyes appeared next to Chloe’s mom, coldly greeting the redhead, who responded with a hushed “hi dad” and a half smile

“Hi, I’m Beca, Chloe’s girlfriend” introduced herself the brunette, doing her best to offer a polite smile to the couple in front of them. She liked the way it rolled on her tongue – _Chloe’s girlfriend_ – she liked it a lot.

“Mh” grunted the man “I see, so you’re still…” he trailed off, almost disgusted.

“Are you trying to ruin your brother’s celebrations?” asked her mother outraged

“I-” started Chloe mortified, but Nate jumped in ending the conversation

“Hey, let’s go sit down, starters are coming” he announced

“Are you okay?” asked Beca worried

“Yeah, all good” lied Chloe taking a seat at Nate’s table. Her dimmed eyes were so odd to Beca; Chloe was the most radiant person she knew, she was a literal sunshine – her personal sunshine, she thought – and seeing her like that hurt Beca deeply.

Before the dessert, it was tossing time. The maid of honor and best man’s toasts were pretty funny and Beca noticed Chloe’s expression soften a bit at the anecdotes about Nate, but when it was Mr. Beale’s turn Beca felt like murdering him right there. As if his stupid speech about how proud he was of Nate – for all the wrong reasons – he decided to end it in the worst way possible “…Serena, we knew you would have been part of this family since the start, but now I can finally tell you, you are the daughter I always wished I had.”

Serena forced herself to keep her smile on place until the man stopped smiling at her and then leaned towards Nate to whisper something to him, who had a stern look on his face and was slowly shaking his head.

Beca’s focus was completely on Chloe, who was downing the remains of her champagne glass with watery eyes, so she didn’t notice the couple approach them.

“Hey you” cheered Serena lowering herself to their level, her hands affectionally placed on Chloe’s shoulders “I want you to meet my friends”

“I’m sorry for the toast” Beca heard Serena whisper to Chloe

“Don’t worry about that, it’s not your fault” told her Chloe with a bitter smile

“If he only knew…” laughed Nate “do you remember when we had that pregnancy scare at sixteen because you forgot to take the pill?” he added, putting his arm around his fiancé

“Well, I did take a pill, but it was the wrong one” she laughed “Not to talk about all the people I slept with in college”

“Yeah, that’s something I don’t want to talk about either” laughed Nate lightly jabbing her side. He noticed the confused look on Beca’s face, so he explained “We broke up after high school, Harvard-Yale relationship wasn’t working, but she agreed to pretend she was still my girlfriend at family events because my parents loved her” 

“And then we stopped pretending because we still loved each other” she added “the thing with your parents is that you have to make them _believe_ that you are as they want you to be, baby” she sweetly explained to Chloe, who looked at her hand, always laced with Beca’s

“Yeah, I know… it’s just that I’ve never been good at pretending to be someone I’m not” she sadly stated, briefly looking into Beca’s eyes taking her breath away. The were faking it though, _right?_ They weren’t together, Chloe was just _pretending_ to be in love with her.

After the dessert Chloe was introducing Beca to some old aunt, when her father approached them “Nate thinks my toast was disrespectful” he said, almost like he expected Chloe to tell him it was okay

“You only said what you thought…” breathed out Chloe

“I mean, it was a bit rude” jumped in Beca, fire still spiking through her veins from the rage she’d felt

Mr. Beale raised an outraged eyebrow at her, but then decided to ignore her and address Chloe again 

“You know Chloe, you should grow up” he said “the only reason we went along with _this_ ” he gestured at them “when you were in high school, was because we thought it was a _phase_ ” Beca frowned at his words “If you wanted to be an _independent woman_ ” he carried on with disdain “you should have taken the path I had set for you, but since you’re good-for-nothing, you should start to look for a man who could provide for you, you won’t look that pretty forever” he stated and turned to leave

“You know, Mr. Beale, your daughter is the best person I know; she’s kind and selfless and has the biggest heart I’ve ever met. She would always go out of her way to help others and she’s sweet and funny, she’s always so cheerful and radiant that her presence makes my life better…” she trailed off clearing her throat “if you’re not proud of her, then you’re the problem. If you can’t see how wonderful she is, then there’s something wrong with you and I honestly feel sorry because you’re missing out” she spat out, making some guests – and the hosts – turn to look at them.

Chloe’s father looked at her with a horrified expression, he opened his mouth to reply, but then closed it and decided to just leave. Beca turned to Chloe to apologize but the redhead launched herself at her and hugged her tight, whispering “thank you, I love you” in her neck

“I love you, too, Chlo” she said back, wrapping her arms protectively around the redhead.

“I can’t believe you had the guts to face that asshole of my father” praised her Nate. He had insisted that they joined him for the after party, even if Chloe had told him they were tired from the travel and Beca had supported her.

“Yeah, honestly I don’t really know what happened to me” she laughed scratching the back of her head

“It happened that you’re my knight in a shining armor and you had to defend me” giggled Chloe snuggling closer to her; she was two drinks in and was starting to be even more touchy than usual. normally Beca would have pushed her back, not because it bothered her, but because she liked it way too much and started to get uncomfortable, most of all because – even if she wasn’t drunk – this behavior was partially caused by the alcohol.

But right now, they were pretending to be together, they were supposed to be touchy and snuggly; considering that Nate and Serena didn’t take their hands off of each other since the night started, and that the blonde was now sitting on his lap, Beca thought that they should have stepped up their display of affections too. She wrapped her arm around Chloe, tugging her in closer to herself on the bench they were sharing 

“Maybe my love for you gave me the courage to face him” she said looking into Chloe’s eyes, hoping that her cheeks would remain of their natural color. Suddenly Chloe leaned in and gently kissed her. Even if she was tipsy, Beca noticed her hesitate for a moment after the initial pec, to give the brunette the opportunity to pull away from her, but Beca pushed forward and properly kissed her.

Beca never imagined their first kiss to be like this, she thought they’d talked some more before or that she would have some kind of warning, and she most definitely didn’t expect Chloe to be half drunk for it. But Chloe’s tongue was lapping inside of her mouth and the girl’s fingers where tangling in her hair, so Beca decided to lose herself in the kiss and shut her brain off.

“How long have you guys been together?” asked Serena when they parted

“Huh?” hummed Beca trying to take time, she didn’t remember them talking about it, she _knew_ they needed a damn backstory

“Looks like it still feels like the first time when you kiss, it’s sweet” she explained with a smile

“Yeah, look who’s talking” spat out Chloe, making everybody laugh

“How are you? You should drink some water” stated Beca once they got back in their room

“I like it when you take care of me” mumbled Chloe, accepting an untapped bottle of water that Beca was offering her

“You know it wouldn’t be fun to go at brunch tomorrow with a hungover girlfriend” joked Beca

“Mh. Or maybe you do it because you love me” smirked Chloe

“Go brush your teeth” dismissed her Beca

“Can I hug you?” asked Chloe scooting closer to Beca in their bed

“Yeah” conceded Beca moving her arm to welcome Chloe against her side

“Thank you Becs, for everything” whispered the redhead before falling asleep

Beca fell asleep thinking about the kiss they shared; the way Chloe’s lips moved against hers and how good her hands felt against her scalp. About the shiver that run down her spine when Chloe softly hummed into her mouth and the soft smile on the redhead’s lips when Beca kept placing some soft pecs on her mouth before parting completely. She couldn’t wait for their next kiss.

“Chlo, how long have we been together?” called out Beca from the bathroom while brushing her teeth

“I kissed you backstage after we won the finals” winked the redhead appearing in the mirror next to Beca.

After brunch, they were in the garden, talking to a sweet short woman with red hair turning to grey – Aunt Margaret – who was telling them how nice they looked together, she was Chloe’s favorite aunt “You are a sweet little angel, Beca. I’m glad my baby girl finally found someone who really loves her”

“If you really love each other why don’t you kiss” shouted a grumpy kid, almost mad at them

“Nicholas, apologize to your cousin, that’s not a nice behavior” scolded him Margaret

“They are lying, girls only fall in love with boys” he spat out

“Look dude, I’m sorry to break it to you like this” started Beca bending towards him “but we are in love and we don’t have to prove it to y-”

“I don’ believe you!” she screamed to her face startling her

“Okay, I’m taking him away, sorry sweethearts”

The two girls went to sit cuddling under a tree “wow your cousin is really something, huh” laughed Beca

“Do you think we’re not convincing enough?” asked Chloe worried

“What? Dude, we’re literally cuddling under a tree, what’s more romantic than this?” asked Beca smiling fondly at her while tucking a lock of red hair behind Chloe’s ear. Their actions definitely didn’t match their conversation. “Hey, listen, he’s looking at us right now- no, don’t turn. What do you say, should we show him a kiss?” asked Beca with a smile

“are you serious?” asked the redhead, lighting up when Beca nodded to her “okay, let’s keep it pg though, or my parents will banish us from the wedding” she giggled

“I’ll see what I can do” joked Beca leaning in

The kiss was short and way more chaste than the one they shared the night before, but Beca loved it just the same.

“And how did you two fell in love?” asked Astrid, they were sitting on a table talking to some family members Beca had already forgot the names of. Margaret was there too, nobody was rude to Chloe when she was there – Beca liked her – they were under assault, but all the questions were lovely, or at least polite

“Well… I think the right question is how didn’t everybody else?” laughed Beca, cringing at how cheesy she sounded, but she couldn’t help it; with Chloe believing she was acting, she was finally free to confess all her feelings for the redhead, and it felt so fucking good “I mean, constantly being with her it was inevitable, really”

“To me it was love at first sight” said Chloe “I saw her walking around the activities fair and I lost my mind. I knew we had a connection before she’d even talked to me” she added squeezing Beca’s hand fondly “then we sang together for the first time, and I knew my heart belonged to her” she confessed, looking right into Beca’s eyes

“Aw you two are so cute” cried Sharon – or Shana – Beca wasn’t sure, she was still looking into Chloe’s ocean eyes

“You know what else is cute? Those baby farm animals…” babbled Beca, not making much sense. Chloe’s smile fell

“I am sorry I jest remembered we had a surprise for Nate, I should go get it. Becs can you come help me please”

“Yes, sure” shot back Beca jumping on her feet.

“What’s wrong? Did I say someth-”

“I can’t do this anymore Chlo” blurred out Beca and saw the utter panic on Chloe’s face “I- no sorry, it came out wrong” she quickly clarified “I said I was gonna do it and I will, I’m staying until the end, no matter what’s your answer, but I need to ask you” she took a deep breath “do you have feelings for me or are you just _really_ good at faking it?” she breathed out

Chloe’s eyes filled with tears “I haven’t faked for a single second” she whispered “I’m sorry for not telling you I didn’t mean t-”

Beca interrupted her by crushing their lips together in a desperate kiss. Chloe quickly took charge of it and pushed Beca up against the door of the bathroom they locked themselves in. Wandering hands found their way around Beca's breasts, making her moan softly against Chloe’s lips. The redhead started to kiss Beca’s neck and lightly suck at her skin, careful not to leave any marks.

Beca felt as if someone set her on fire and all she could focus on were Chloe’s hands and lips moving over her body. When the tip of Chloe’s fingers started to pull Beca’s light dress up – this time it was Chloe’s turn to wear a pantsuit – they heard a knock on the door. “Fuck” breathed out Beca, when Chloe’s hands disappeared from her trembling thighs.

“One sec” called out Chloe rushing to fix Beca’s hair

“Chlo, I just wanted to tell you that it’s kinda obvious what you’re doing in there” hushed Nate from the other side of the door

“Shit” whispered Chloe turning red

“At least they’re convinced now” joked Beca with a smirk

“Shut up!” laughed Chloe

“You can come out now, there’s no one here” informed them Nate, so Chloe opened the door and they stepped away from the bathroom

“Who do you think heard us?” asked Beca

“I don’t know, nobody was here when I passed by and heard you... having fun” he smirked “I thought that living with other people, you’d learned how to sneak around”

The day felt incredibly long; Beca felt incredibly uncomfortable in her ruined underwear and Chloe didn’t make things easy for her, suddenly slipping her hand under the hem of her dress to gently caress her thigh while Beca was talking to some random family member. The worst thing was that she did it with the most innocent face and it was driving Beca completely nuts.

When they finally got in their room Beca was about to explode. Chloe slowly locked the door behind her and started walking towards Beca, who was already sitting on their bed. Chloe fitted perfectly between Beca’s legs, her hands loosely cupping Beca’s jawline while she was looking up at her. She bent down to place a sweet kiss on the brunette’s awaiting lips before whispering “are you sure about this?”

Beca put her hands on Chloe’s hips and pulled her closer “I’ve never been so sure of anything” she assured.

Chloe gently pushed her back, starting to crawl on the bed with her, until Beca’s head was resting on the pillow and Chloe’s knee was pressing between her thigs. They started making out and Beca was desperately trying to take Chloe’s clothes off

“I thought, you didn’t like nudity” she giggled, making Beca growl and mumble something that sounded like a _shut up_. The redhead decided to give in, because she was just as desperate as Beca was, and started undressing herself. When Beca tried to do the same she stopped her “no wait, I want to take that off too, if it’s okay for you” she asked and Beca nodded.

Once Chloe was in her underwear, she moved to kneel between Beca’s opened legs, hands on both of her thighs. She started to push the dress up; eyes dark and hungry, traced every inch of pale skin that was revealed, until she tossed the dress away and lay on top of the brunette to kiss her again.

“You are so hot” mumbled Chloe against Beca’s mouth

Beca just hummed at that and let her hands feel all the places she’d always felt guilty about staring at; now that Chloe was grinding down on top of her and grunting or panting, almost moaning, depending on where Beca’s fingers touched her, it didn’t feel wrong anymore, Beca felt like nothing in her life was ever so right. She unlocked Chloe’s bra and helped the girl get rid of it, before gently pushing her up to kiss and lick at her breasts

“Beca” moaned Chloe when the brunette sucked a nipple into her mouth. Chloe’s right hand was in Beca’s hair, while she used the other to support her body “God, I love you so much”

Beca immediately stopped to look at her face “say it again” she begged

“I love you” whispered Chloe, pushing her forehead against Beca's “so fucking much” she added with a smile

“I love you, too” breathed Beca before kissing her hard.

They quickly got rid of their remaining clothes and Chloe pushed a leg up against Beca’s center, making her hiss, and lowered herself onto Beca’s thigh, after the girl had bent it up for her. Chloe started to ride both of their orgasms, tension building up when Beca picked up the peace Chloe was setting. It didn’t take long for Beca to come undone, with Chloe’s thigh deliciously sliding against her clit and the girl’s wet cunt rubbing against her skin. Beca’s moans, and her body’s reaction sent Chloe over the edge too. The redhead started to lazily place sloppy kisses on Beca’s mouth and slid two fingers between her folds, just to bring them to her lips and make a show of sucking on them, making Beca moan at the sight.

“I need to taste more of you” she said, before going down between her legs and start eating her out.

Chloe’s tongue between her thigs felt better than anything Beca had ever felt. Her body arced off the bed, to push harder against Chloe’s face, who was eating her pussy like if it was her favorite food. The second orgasm hit Beca even harder than the first one and, once she’d ridden it out, she had to stop Chloe by pulling her head up, because she didn’t seem to have any intention to stop there.

“You hungry huh?” cockily breathed out Beca with a smirk

“Been waiting to do this for a while” confessed Chloe, digging her teeth into her bottom lip, Beca grabbed her and kissed her again, tasting her own cum on the redhead’s lips and tongue.

They made love again and again, until they fell asleep into each other’s arms – and between each other’s legs.


	3. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Bechloe Week 2020 – Day 8:** Wedding
> 
> Nate’s wedding day is finally arrived! Beca and Chloe's morning after and some unsolved family business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short and messy… I apologize in advance  
> ...at least there’s some smut 👀
> 
> unbeta'd

Beca always loved waking up into Chloe’s arms; the warmth of the redhead’s body pressed against hers and the sweet scent of her skin surrounding her. Beca usually let herself indulge in it, until it became too much and had to move away and be her grumpy self, pretending to hate being touched. This time was different though; this time their naked bodies were intertwined together and Beca didn’t have to pretend. She didn’t have to protect her secret, Chloe knew Beca loved her and Beca knew that Chloe felt the same. So Beca pushed her face further into Chloe, inhaling deeply. Chloe let out a soft hum and tightened her arms around the brunette’s middle.

Beca smiled into Chloe’s skin and blindly started to pepper lazy kisses on her Chest and neck, the memories of their night together giving her a sense of calm. Chloe’s nails lightly scratched at her back making her shiver and push her head back. The redhead took the opportunity to place a soft, lingering kiss on her lips

“Good morning” mumbled Chloe against Beca’s lips

“Morning” smiled Beca finally opening her eyes to see Chloe looking at her with a fond smile

“You’re so cute” whispered Chloe brushing a lock of hair away from Beca’s forehead, and the brunette let out a strangled growl hiding her face into Chloe’s neck again. The redhead giggled and gently kissed her temple “I wish I could lay here with you all day”

“What time is it?” huffed Beca, knowing very well that they had to get up and start getting ready for the wedding

“it’s...” grunted Chloe reaching for her phone on the nightstand next to Beca, hovering over her “oh, sorry” she said when she noticed she’d literally pushed her breasts in Beca’s face

“Oh, I don’t mind” smirked Beca, moving her hands on Chloe’s side, at the height of her ribcage, to keep her there. Chloe chuckled and stared at her biting her bottom lip as she was considering something

“We have to get up though” she sighed “it’s almost half past eight”. Beca groaned at that but let go of Chloe to let her move away from her body. She kept her eyes on Chloe as the girl stood up.

Beca felt every inch of her body catching fire while her eyes traced every curve of Chloe’s naked body, her toned abs and perfect legs, but what turned Beca on the most was the lust she could see in Chloe’s eyes and the girl’s smirk when she noticed Beca staring at her

“Come shower with me” she offered with a hypnotizing look to which Beca could have never said ‘no’ to.

It turned out to be the best shower of Beca’s life. It begun with Chloe pushing her against the shower’s wall and getting on her knees, she brought Beca’s right leg over her shoulder to open her wider and buried her face between Beca’s legs. After making her come, she rose to her feet and started to spread soap all over Beca’s body, making her turn to face the wall. She started rubbing her back and hips, going down to squeeze her ass, before moving around her body, to pay attention to her front. The redhead pushed herself against Beca’s back while massaging her breasts. Beca rested her forehead on the wall before her when she felt Chloe’s hand traveling down her body to reach her center. The redhead took Beca’s left arm and pushed it against the wall, while bending her slightly further, Beca did the same thing with her other arm to brace herself and Chloe pressed their bodies together and started to trace slow circles on Beca’s clit, while gently nibbling her ear. Chloe made Beca come two more times before even allowing her to touch her.

The ceremony was on the beach and the bride was barefoot under her long, cream dress that was shorter on the front – almost too short, for Mrs. Beale’s likes – while Nate was wearing black converse under a white tuxedo. The unconventionality of their clothes was far from being what upset Chloe’s parents the most that day.

During his vows, Nate talk about how he was so lucky to marry his best friend and Beca felt her throat tightening, she slipped her hand into Chloe’s and leaned in to kiss her cheek, but she noticed it was wettened by tears

“Hey” she whispered, having to clear her throat “are you okay?” she asked worried while whipping tears away from Chloe’s face. Chloe nodded trying her best to hold her sobs

“I just-” she squealed “I just love you so much” she breathed out in a way lower tone, but a loud sniff escaped her. Beca dragged Chloe’s face towards hers and kissed her deeply, hushing a sweet “I love you, too” when they parted.

They must have missed the rest of the vows, because now Nate was lifting his bride to be in the air, and they were sharing a not-T rated kiss in the general disapproval of both of their family and the whistles of their friends. The priest had to divide them and remind them they weren’t married yet. Beca chuckled shaking her head.

After the ceremony, Chloe’s mom approached them, she seemed very upset, frustrated even. Chloe swallowed hard, bracing herself

“Why do you have to always make everything about yourself?” she spat out

“What? I-”

“I noticed, you know? During the vows you were trying to draw attention so that everyone could see your inappropriate kiss”

“ _Our_ kiss was inappropriate!?” spat out Beca incredulous

“Becs” shushed her Chloe, but Beca was furious

“No, Chloe. It’s obvious that she’s just trying to take out on you her rage because God forbid her perfect son did something that upset her”

“Beca, please” begged her the redhead, literally holding her back by the arm

“Hello guests, can you all come around here” asked Nate, speaking through a microphone “specially my mother, who is _as always_ tormenting my poor sister. Mother please get off her case” he chuckled, but it was clear how serious he was

“Nate, son. You’re drunk, give me that” begged his father

“No father, I am very sober, and I’ve been waiting this moment for so long” he said “finally, there’s nothing you can take away from me. I had to wait this day to tell you to go fuck yourself because I was afraid that you would have somehow stopped my wedding” he paused looking at Serena, who was looking at him with a proud smile on her lips “but now we’re married and I can finally tell you, that you _both_ have made my life a fucking nightmare”

Chloe was looking at him in shock, dropped jaw and widened eyes. She’d never considered the pressure he was under; she only noticed the praises he got, the ones she could never have.

“If it wasn’t for Chloe, and then Serena, I don’t know how I would have survived. So, since this is a speech of thanks, I want to thank my sister, for being always there for me and for suffering through this week with you, just to attend my wedding, thank you baby sister, I love you” he ended looking at Chloe before literally dropping the mic and accepting Serena’s hug before shouting “let’s go swimming!”

Beca and Chloe reached Nate who was undressing, and Chloe hugged him tightly “I love you, too” she squealed

“nice speech, dude” praised Beca gently punching his arm, a little embarrassed by the abs showing through his open shirt, but then the sight of Chloe slipping out of her dress made Beca’s mouth go dry

“Come on Becs, swim with me” offered the redhead biting her lip

Beca never thought she would add ‘bathed in the ocean in underwear’ to the list of things she’d done, but by now she was used to the idea that Chloe could make her do just about anything.

It took Chloe five whole minutes to get bored and decide to make Beca add something else to her list

“I want you” she whispered to Beca’s hear, making her choke on hair

“We are in public” hissed the brunette looking at her with wide eyes

“I miss your fingers” teased Chloe “I want them inside of me” she added before swimming away from Beca

“Beca” called out Chloe, almost like an order, and Beca struggled to reach her. When they were – according to Chloe – far enough from the group, the redhead wrapped her arms around Beca’s neck and her legs around her middle, pressing her pussy against Beca’s pelvis, waiting for Beca to give her what she wanted.

Beca licked her lips looking into Chloe’s eyes, her hands were already making their way around the girl’s ass, squeezing it gently and making Chloe hiss “be quiet” ordered the brunette, letting her fingertips slide beneath Chloe’s costume

“uh-uh” promised Chloe closing her eyes and bending her hear to rest on Beca’s shoulder, just for it to shot back up when her back arched as Beca slipped two slender fingers inside of her.


End file.
